Today's Sin Tomorrow's Redemption
by Kaira Yumiko
Summary: When the Araki threesome's lives begin to calm after all the chaos in their pasts, a new form of chaos comes in to play... A child! They start a family of their own. Watching them grow into their weird mutation-magically confused family, how will things fare? Fairy Tail OC story, AoixTKxAkira, AroxAna, IruxAre, StingxIzu, SeixWendy, & many more!
1. Chapter 1

" _The health of your future kids does not start with their birth—it starts with you, right now, well before you plan to impregnate your wife."_

― _Pratik Patil_

* * *

-Chapter One-

Two men ran from the Farrin's Main Train Station.

The taller of the two, by two inches, had a lean, muscular build, slate grey shaggy hair that stopped mid-back in a low ponytail, and deep ocean blue eyes. His estimated height is about 6"5. He has a dark skin complexion, though only slightly darker than his companion. He wore a white tee-shirt, a pair of black jeans and regular combat books. He was most likely twenty-two years of age. This man is Aoi Araki, a mage of Fairy Tail and a human weapon of the Magic Council.

The other, at least 6"3, had straight light sky blue hair that stopped at the nape of his neck, jade green eyes and also had a lean muscular appearance. He was only a few shades lighter than his friend. He was donned in a pair of white jean capris, a golden shirt that had a black swirl design, and some dirt brown combat boots. This man's name was Akira "Aki" Araki. Like Aoi, he is also a mage of Fairy Tail and a weapon of the Magic Council.

They ran across the streets, quick to get home. As most of the country knew, they were related by marriage. No, not like, he married my cousin or sister. It was something a little more complex than that. These two fell in love with the same woman and she fell in love with both of them, equally. Many would say that that this wasn't love, that they fell for a whore, a slut.

But they didn't, they fell in love with a loyal, beautiful young woman who would do anything to protect her friends and family. And trust them, she had a lot of them. One older sister, Izu, one little brother, Sei, twin best friends, Ana & Iru, whom she knew from birth, not to mention she was the middle child in a set of triplets, causing her to have an older brother, Aro, and a little sister, Are. And don't forget get the guild and their entire island.

It was amazing that she called herself anti-social and yet she knew so many people and let's not forget the exceeds. Her own being Adromache, an adorable little fella with white fur on his pointy ears and small paws while the rest of him was brown. At the age of nine she became his mother and she absolutely adored the shy little cat.

And with that, she showed her kindness that she hid from the rest of the world, revealing a soul that had both emotional and physical wounds, scars littering both beings. They didn't pity her. No. It was the exact opposite of that. The two men admired her since they were children. A person who was tossed in to the elements; a heart burned by uncontrollable fire, a body drowning in an endless sea, a soul frozen over and shrouded by shadows, with the wind carrying the remains of her being away. And yet, she was still able to take control and smile a simple smile to the people she loved, no matter what element she was facing at the moment.

The only element she hadn't had before them was light. Something to keep her warm in the frosty night. Something to melt her frozen soul, restore a heart that was turned to ashes. Akira was her pure light, always helping with her physical pain, always there to help her up and encourage her to keep fighting. While Aoi was her emotional support, helping through the problems Akira didn't know how to handle.

And this where they stop, in front of their large home. Aoi fixing the duffel bag on his shoulders, took out the key and entered. Akira, following close behind, stretched his arms and back as they went up the stairs to their room. It was obvious she was here; her scent's source was in their room which they could easily smell seeing as they both had a form of Slayer magic.

Aoi slowly opened the door and took a peek inside, just in case she was asleep, which she was. They entered, knowing full well she was a deep sleeper, doing the usual after they returned from a mission. Aoi went to straighten out each of their things while Akira entered the connected bathroom to get ready to pass out next to his mate and mate's mate.

It was still a little confusing as to what type of relationship he had with Aoi. He knew neither of them were gay, maybe it was more like they were brothers sharing a toy. But if she heard that…he didn't even want to think about she'd do. Although, she was fun to play with. Maybe they were best friends with the same interest.

Blue haired man heard a light tap on the door.

"You done yet?" Aoi's deep voice came through the cracked door Akira was walking to.

"Walking out now." The shorter man, though not by much, yawned out. It felt nice being in his own home again, both thought as they walked away from the bathroom. The sight before them was beautiful, the Devil's Angel, their love.

Most of the world knows her as TK Shi, though this is unknown, her original full name was Torako Shiromi. Now, Araki. She was beautiful, not only to them but to the guild, the country, hell, even the world ranked her.

There she laid, mid-back silver fading into pure cloud blue hair splayed around her tanned, light chocolate body. She was a good six feet in height, a curvy hourglass figure with a pair of DD cup breast, if not bigger. She, like Aoi, was twenty-two years old. Even she had a slightly muscular build, which could be seen as she curled around Adromache's small frame.

The two men climb into their respective spots. They couldn't remember how long they claimed these positions but they do know they claimed them during a photo shot. Aoi climbed into the large bed facing her face, snuggling into the top of her head, giving perfect angle for Tora to cuddle into his chest. While Akira laid behind her, his nose pressed into the crook of her neck, letting him relish in her scent of coconut and lime. Unique as it may be, it was her's and it was beautiful.

A comforted sigh exited her lips as she cuddled closer to both men. TK's eyelids slid open as she wrapped her arms around Aoi's chest, revealing raspberry eyes.

"You're…late." A small whisper edged its way through her groggy throat. Their bodies stiffen at the voice of their wife.

"Stupid…" TK yawned out. Akira released a small chuckle, making his chest vibrate alongside her back, he smiled against her neck. Kissing it softly.

"Sorry."

Aoi leaned his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of TK's nose while doing so, and looked into her barely opened eyes.

"How are you feeling?" It was obvious he was the gentler when it came to these things.

"Fine, just tired is all. Really." TK turned her head back when she felt a disbelieving gaze.

"Will you be okay for the party?" Akira asked, again gently kissing her neck. She's been coped of in the house for a few days now due to her drowsiness and queasiness. And Izu, wife of Sting, who ended up being Master of Saber Tooth when he was nineteen even though he's a giant goof and playboy, was having a little get together at their home in Fiore.

"Like I said, I'm fine." She stated, kissing Akira's forehead, turning back and kissed Aoi's cheek. Both men let out reluctant sigh. When she wanted to do something she'd do it, no matter what was in her way. Especially since she'd had years practicing hiding pain or uneasiness.

"We'll be getting early, remember? So get some sleep." Aoi said, stifling his own yawn and kissing her forehead.

"I'll think about it." She said with an almost mirth like tone, eyes drifting shut as Akira, once again placed a tender kiss upon her neck, humming his good nights. They'd enjoy this time together, because now, they were heading towards a whole bunch of craziness.

* * *

 **" _It is a well-documented fact that guys will not ask for directions. This is a biological thing. This is why it takes several million sperm cells... to locate a female egg, despite the fact that the egg is, relative to them, the size of Wisconsin."_**

 **― _Dave Barry_**

* * *

 **I actually forgot about this account and this story. Whoops~!**

 **1/8/17**


	2. Chapter 2

**" _The condom broke. I know how stupid that sounds. It's the reproductive version of the dog ate my homework."_**

 **― _Jennifer Weiner_**

* * *

-Chapter Two-

Morning came faster than the trio wanted it to. Their mission was finished the moment the two came home last night, though they have yet to report it in.

Aoi sat up, stretching his muscles as he did so, and looked over at the two next to him. Their sleeping faces were peaceful, and he'd have to be the one to bring them out of that chaos-free realm.

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his disheveled gray hair, he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. His black sleeping pants dropped to floor and he instantly entered the shower, keeping the water cool.

Aoi thought. There was no one topic that he thought about. Though he mainly thought of his life since he met TK. He was fifteen, anti-social, hot-tempered and cold hearted when she came into his life. When TK learned that he lived alone, she came by that weekend with a basket filled with food. She was worried that since he did live alone on the island while the others all had their parents that he wasn't getting proper meals.

Aoi was later told about the hardships of her life and her dark past. But even that didn't stop the swelling of his feelings, neither his nor Akira's. It was amazing how they could agree on almost nothing else but when it came to her they swore that even if she was stronger than them, they would still fight for her. They would protect her no matter what.

It was in her past that he learned of a nickname she used to be called. 'Mother Earth'. The titled suited her quite adequately. Though the way TK showed she cared is quite harsh, she just doesn't know how to show it any other way. But despite that, she does have a tendency to be mother-like with those physically and/or mentally younger than her. That and her powers let her control the elements of the earth itself; mud, dirt, sand, rocks and even some sorts of metal were used at her disposal.

Aoi laid his head against tiled wall of the shower and thought of the missions they'd been on together, the problems they faced, even the few arguments and serious talks they'd had. Then he thought about TK; her personality, her beauty, and her intelligence. Her creativity (or lack of), her dry sense of humor, her flaws and imperfections, her uphill moments and her downfalls. And then just…

Her.

She had broken his character, the one he so desperately tried to play but failed to remain that anti-social, hot-tempered and cold hearted fifteen-year-old boy. And she found _him_ , the real him. Something that only took her a few weeks to accomplish but for him it took two years of searching through the rubble of her broken self to actually say he achieved something. Two years for him to say, "I found _you_."

The real her was someone she didn't even know.

He closed his eyes, his mind plunging deeper into thought. About a year ago, TK had begun to act differently. It was like she was closing herself off again, hiding within herself. And once apart of her goes, it can take months to get her back.

A year ago…

It was a year ago that she had her last fight.

It was a year ago that she shifted into her other form.

It was a year ago that something triggered this type of response.

But!

It was a few months ago that she started to feel ill.

It was a few months ago that she woke up later and later.

It was a few months ago that she stopped acting like herself.

This all happened in a year and a lot can happen in year, especially with their type of family.

He sighed yet again, letting his muscles relax as the door opened, spotting a head of sliver as he stepped out of the shower. Aoi's mind calmed its' ranting, organized his thoughts and pushed them aside to focus on her.

"Aoi, it seems like you beat me again." TK's raspberry eyes still held the last grip of sleep as she cracked a ghost of a smile at him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, maybe it really is nothing.

Aoi stepped out the shower as she turned to the sink counter. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His nose pressed into the top of her head, relishing in her unique scent. She leaned back into his chest, not caring that Aoi was still soaking wet. A small smile graced his lips while they just stayed like that without a care in the world. It was one of the few quite moments they had with Akira still passed out in bed.

But sadly TK was the one to break the silence, moving away from Aoi's large body, pecking him on the cheek.

"We need to get going." She whispered in Aoi's ear as she pulled way, stripping her clothes like he once did and entered the shower. Not before looking over her shoulder, a rare smirk playing at her lips and mischief shining in her eyes.

Damn it, he would have taken her right then and there but the reminder that they had to catch a train back to Fiore kept him from doing so. Instead he just grabbed a random towel and dried off, leaving his hair undone for Tora to do later, like she always does.

After getting ready and waking up Akira, the trio plus exceed head to the train station. The sun was clearly shinning on the early summer day. They could feel the air around them begin to heat up, brushing away the night's cool air. It was peaceful in this country, in its own ways.

Raspberry eyes scanned over the awakening stores and homes, and those who were up and about 4like them. A small smile almost etched its way on to her face, the sun glistening off her silver and blue hair, brightening up her dark complexion.

With each confident step TK took, she held her head high, staring dead ahead. Her eyes never wavered, steps never hesitating, face stoic. Many had stopped to watch this woman, black lightly ripped skinny hugged her mature lower figure, a loose red sleeveless t-shirt only showing just how large her breasts were. Silver and blue hair was held in a low ponytail by a thick, light green colored ribbon.

Complemented by a pair of dark brown combat boots, a black fingerless glove on her left hand, though both arms had clean, white gauze that stopped at TK's elbow. And though she had no open wounds, it comforted her to have them on.

Many pairs of eyes watched her move, most of the men staring got warning glares from her husbands. TK looked like a goddess, strong and valiant, proud and confident. She, from many people's perspective, was beautiful, whether she was Fioran, Farrin or neither, which she wasn't.

TK rolled her bright eyes, after two years of living here, the townspeople still haven't stopped gawking. But neither Aoi nor Akira have stopped glaring at them. It was actually a little embarrassing, though she'd never let it show. TK by no means thought she was beautiful. It scared her at how many stares, compliments and comments she received in one day.

TK adjusted the large duffle bag on her right shoulder, petting Adromache on her other shoulder. Her husbands standing on either side of her, protectively of course.

No matter how much stronger she was, they would always protect her and when she needed it, they would hold her close. It was because of her strength and height, that many, no-, most forget that she was so small and alone on the inside.

"TK-san!" A small voice reached her sharp ears. TK looked over her shoulder, she knew that voice. Before she had a chance to see the person, small, fleshy arms wrapped around her leg. Unlike most people, she wasn't affected by this, she didn't stumble or lose her balance, her feet stayed firmly planted to the ground.

"Are you… Are you really leaving?!"

* * *

 **" _When God Created Mothers"_**

 ** _When the Good Lord was creating mothers, He was into His sixth day of "overtime" when the angel appeared and said. "You're doing a lot of fiddling around on this one."_**

 ** _And God said, "Have you read the specs on this order?" She has to be completely washable, but not plastic. Have 180 moveable parts...all replaceable. Run on black coffee and leftovers. Have a lap that disappears when she stands up. A kiss that can cure anything from a broken leg to a disappointed love affair. And six pairs of hands."_**

 ** _The angel shook her head slowly and said. "Six pairs of hands... no way."_**

 ** _It's not the hands that are causing me problems," God remarked, "it's the three pairs of eyes that mothers have to have."_**

 **" _That's on the standard model?" asked the angel. God nodded._**

 **" _One pair that sees through closed doors when she asks, 'What are you kids doing in there?' when she already knows. Another here in the back of her head that sees what she shouldn't but what she has to know, and of course the ones here in front that can look at a child when he goofs up and say. 'I understand and I love you' without so much as uttering a word."_**

 ** _God," said the angel touching his sleeve gently, "Get some rest tomorrow..."_**

 **" _I can't," said God, "I'm so close to creating something so close to myself. Already I have one who heals herself when she is sick...can feed a family of six on one pound of hamburger...and can get a nine year old to stand under a shower."_**

 ** _The angel circled the model of a mother very slowly. "It's too soft," she sighed._**

 **" _But tough!" said God excitedly. "You can imagine what this mother can do or endure."_**

 **" _Can it think?"_**

 **" _Not only can it think, but it can reason and compromise," said the Creator._**

 ** _Finally, the angel bent over and ran her finger across the cheek._**

 **" _There's a leak," she pronounced. "I told You that You were trying to put too much into this model."_**

 **" _It's not a leak," said the Lord, "It's a tear."_**

 **" _What's it for?"_**

 **" _It's for joy, sadness, disappointment, pain, loneliness, and pride."_**

 **" _You are a genius, " said the angel._**

 ** _Somberly, God said, "I didn't put it there."_**

 **― _Erma Bombeck_**

* * *

 **So~ bye~**


End file.
